


Keith Kogane Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: Voltron Oneshot Books [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Bread Bunnies and Bad Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt – Oh Oh Oh, I’ve got one! Could you do one where Keith has a crush on this like childish, really energetic girl? Please? Thanks, love you ✨

“Oh my God! Keith! Look at this! Isn’t it Awesome?!” Y/N cried as she pulled him towards a nearby storefront.

“Y/N, this is just a bakery. Have you never seen a loaf of bread before?” Keith said confused.

“Yeah, but look! They have little loaves shaped like bunnies! I wonder how they do that. Do you think it is magic?” Y/N said pretending to be shocked.

“It’s not magic, Y/N.” Keith sighed tiredly.

“Pfft! You’re no fun. Do you have no imagination at all, Keith Kogane?” Y/N teased.

“I do, I just don’t pretend fairies made bread look like bunnies.” Keith answered sarcastically.

“Well, what do you imagine?” Y/N asked, completely exasperated.

Keith thought about this a moment before he got a sudden gleam in his eye.

“I imagine you and I together.” He said smoothly.

The two stood in silence for several moments before busting out in laughter.

“Okay, you need to stop hanging out with Lance. That was horrible.” Y/N panted, still out of breathe from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, but it made you laugh so it was worth it.” Keith said with a smile.

“Careful, Kogane. I might actually start to believe you meant it.” Y/N teased as she started to walk away.

“You have no idea” Keith whispered as he ran to catch up with her.


	2. Drops of Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would it be okay if I requested an imagine for Voltron where the reader (also from Earth) is a bit of a dancer and finds herself missing music the most and feeling a bit homesick and then finds out that Keith (her best friend) has been working hard to make a machine (with Pidge’s help, of course) that produces music so she can dance again and whenever she finds out about it she says, “I’m so happy I can kiss you!” but doesn’t realize he turns bright red when she says that. Thank you! <33 by anon

Y/N wasn’t just homesick, she was also bored. When she imagined space as a little girl, she hadn’t given a thought to whether or not there would be music.

But here she was, several months and a million lightyears from her home with nothing to solve the itch in her body. The movement of the celestial bodies mocked her from where she sat. They could dance, but she was stuck standing still.

She missed the harmonies, melodies, and beats. She missed letting her body match the flow of the songs she loved so much. It was like a part of her very soul had been left back on earth.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith’s voice broke through her moping.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.” Y/N sighed.

“Well, it looked pretty serious. Want to talk about it?” Keith asked as he settled next to her.

“I was thinking about home. I miss the sky, the food, and music.”

“Music?”

“Yeah, I didn’t even think about it when we first came to the castle, but I haven’t danced in what feels like years.” Y/N sniffled.

“Hey, it’s okay. I want to show you something. Pidge and I have been working on it for a while.” He said as he pulled a small device out of his pocket.

“What is it?” she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Just press that button.” Keith pointed.

When she did as he instructed, a soft medley of sounds flowed out of the tiny speaker and floated around them.

“A music player?! Keith, I am so happy I could kiss you!” Y/N cried out as she threw her arms around him.

He buried his blushing face in her hair.  _If only you would_


	3. The Kiss of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about one where reader and Keith visit that crazy altean pool and reader almost gets drown and Keith has to give her ‘the kids’ and when she comes to grips he’s like “ if you wanted to kiss me you should have just asked” and they kiss again? by anon

“What even is this place?” Y/N asked as she and Keith entered the room. The pool was absolutely beautiful…. Except it was upside down on the ceiling. “How do you even get in?”

“I am honestly not quite sure. Lance and I were in here a while back and it just sort of scooped us up and then dropped us again.” Keith said as he laid their towels in one corner of the room, hopefully well out of the splash zone.

Y/N stepped forward and suddenly was pulled upwards. She didn’t expect to be submerged so quickly, so she had not taken a deep enough breath. She flailed a bit and coughed. Keith quickly moved forward and was also sucked up by the pool. He pulled Y/N close to him as the pool quickly dropped them back to the floor.

Keith panted as he held an unconscious Y/N in his arms. She wasn’t breathing and her eyes were closed. He quickly laid her down on the floor and began to perform CPR on her.

What seemed like an eternity later, she rolled to her side and began to cough up water. Keith gently rubbed her back until her body stopped shaking.

Y/N rolled back over to face him and smiled at him. “If you wanted to kiss me you should have just asked. You know, instead of almost drowning me in this crazy space pool. ”

Keith laughed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”


	4. Mutual Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey love! Can I request something for Keith? Like, something with a really random fem reader who is extremely dense and doesn’t notice that he has a crush on her? Please ✨ thanks, love you by @andy-quick

“You realize you are staring, right?” Shiro leaned over and whispered. Keith looked away and sighed.

“Not that it really matters as I doubt she noticed.” He mumbled. He quickly glanced back over at Y/N. She was beautiful and funny… and incredibly oblivious to Keith’s affection.

He didn’t know how to talk about his feelings. That wasn’t something that he had bothered to learn. Arguing with Lance came easy. It was a stress release, honestly more jest now than anything. But talking to someone about how you felt about them was a hell of a lot harder and scarier than taunts and jabs.

He saw Lance move over and sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and said something that made her laugh. Keith, not for the first time, wished he could switch places with him. Sure, he was the best pilot around and he was pretty good at fighting as well, but Lance knew how to talk to people, how to make friends and charm people with his antics. Keith could barely say a word to Y/N, let alone hold an actual conversation with her.

He got up and left the room, not bothering to give an excuse for his leaving. He went straight to the training deck. Maybe a little sparring would help to clear his head. He didn’t hear the door open or see the girl walk in. She took a seat against the wall next to the door and watched him fight.

She wished she could talk to him. She thought he was cute and his skills impressed her, but she didn’t think he would want to be friends with her, not to even mention more. Her eyes followed him as he fought the training bot. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and turned off the simulation. She stayed seated as he approached her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still breathless from training.

“You walked out kind of quickly so I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She said, blushing slightly under his scrutiny. He wiped his brow and sat down next to her.

“I’m fine. Just needed some room to breath.” He said as he rested his head against the wall.

“Oh, well then I can leave if you want.” Y/N said as she went to get up. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

“No, it’s fine.” He said, “I like having you here.” They both blushed and looked away from each other. Y/N slowly entwined her fingers with his. They both smiled as Keith’s thumb rubbed up and down her hand. They didn’t talk at first, but that didn’t matter because they were together.


End file.
